League of Legends: The Legendary Hack
by Lacie Scarlet
Summary: Lacie, Adel, Lionel, Blair and Vincent, the Unstoppable Troll Team, are always up for a game All reaching for a single dream: to take over Riot. What if their dream comes true? What happens when a Legendary Hack is revealed to the world? A hack that allows summoners to be summoned to play the game? And hail dominion over Riot if they win? But what is the price if they lose?


Disclaimer: I do not own the epicness of League of Legends. I also hope no Riot members are offended with my story.

* * *

**The Legendary Hack**

**by Lacie Scarlet**

* * *

"Jess?"

"Lace, shut up."

"Um Jess –"

"I swear to god, Lace, talk to me later….."

"I'm just calling to tell you school starts in fifteen minutes…"

Jessie threw back her covers and screamed into her cell, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER, WOMAN!"

"You cut me off five times," Lacie replied, stifling a laugh as the girl groaned over the line and disconnect again. She felt a twitch in her smile and snapped on her headphones, turned on her monitor and stretched her arms over her head.

She fixed her Skype and grinned, "Game On."

* * *

"Lionel, get the tank build."

"Going full crit chance, fuck yeah."

"Whoa Lace, nice skin."

"Lookin' good, Vayne."

"Going AP or AD?"

"Mmmm…AP Vince."

Adel sat back and popped a potato chip into his mouth, glancing at the minimap at the corner of the screen. Sight wards were placed in the bushes at every lane. Purple Team still had not yet made a move.

"Hey Adel, you afk?"

Adel snapped back into concentration and realized he had disconnected from Skype. Reconnecting again, he replied back, "Sorry. Ganking again?"

"Yup, bot lane. Hurry and teleport, Lace's just got another sight ward in the jungle."

Adel glanced at his teleport summoner spell and clicked on it and then caught sight of the perverted-looking sight ward in the bush on the left-hand side of the enemy turret. In a few seconds he was safely in the bush with his friends, Master Yi (Lionel/Spitfire Burning), Vladimir (Vincent/iSage13) and Xin Zhao (Blair/BlazingSKY). His other friend Ashe (Lacie/Scarlet Knight) was standing completely undefended across their bush, and through his headphones he could tell she was having a ball trolling /joke and /taunt.

Something popped up in his chat screen.

* * *

_All/ Master Yi (Spitfire Burning): _LOL WE'RE GONNA PWN YOU NOOBS.

_All/ Xin Zhao (BlazingSKY): _OI WALAO YOU MORE NOOB LEH SHITFIRE.

_All/ Garen (zenzenxen): _STFU noobs.

* * *

Adel laughed to himself, which unfortunately could be heard through his Skype and caused a giggle from Lacie and an unnecessary 'noob' comment from Blair.

**Minions have spawned!**

All eyes were on the screen now. No more laughing. Time to get serious. Their nerves patiently stretched as time ticked by slowly, eyes straining at the unclouded areas near the enemy turrets.

"NOW!" Lionel yelled at the incoming Janna /Graves duo.

It was an epic troll gank. Ashe fired her Volley and started to run. Blasting the minions with Buckshot, Graves took after her with Ghost, leaving Janna to fend against the minions. As soon as the final Blue Team minion had been finished off with her Howling Gale, leveling up the bemused support, she chased after a retreating Graves in attempt to shield him with his severely low health.

The four charged out of the bush in an instant and Master Yi Alpha Striked on the two enemy champs like a pro, which could've easily taken out Graves if he hadn't used Heal.

Janna took this chance and used Eye of the Storm on Graves in combo with the delayed Howling Gale, which managed to throw Ashe off while Xin Zhao and Master Yi chased after her.

"Adel, Vincent, get Graves!"

The infuriating support had just managed to get away, where Master Yi quickly used Flash in combination with Alpha Strike in attempt to take down Janna, only to be hit by the turrets, forcing him to retreat as Xin Zhao quickly aimed at the support who got back her courage to chase Master Yi. Seeing Xin Zhao, she quickly fell back towards the turret.

"LACIE!"

Out of nowhere, the frost archer flashed into Xin Zhao's vicinity and shot her frost arrows, slowing down Janna as she prepared for another Howling Gale. Not making the same mistake again, Ashe stepped away and Xin Zhao brought down Three Talon Strike on Janna, cutting off her final health.

* * *

_Xin Zhao _(BlazingSKY) **FIRST BLOOD! **_Janna _(ForsakenANGE)

* * *

Master Yi, finally finishing his meditation caught sight of the slowly depleted-health Graves who attempted Buckshot at the Vladimir/Vayne duo, only to give Master Yi the opportunity to take out the gunslinger with Alpha Strike.

* * *

_Master Yi _(Spitfire Burning) **An Enemy Has Been Slained! **_Graves _(ProNoNoob)

* * *

"Nice work, guys," complimented Lacie, who was back at the respawning pool, selling her health potions for Zeal before pairing up with Vayne to defend top lane. Adel waited patiently for her to leave her current spot.

Five minutes into the game, Ashe stayed in the spawning pool. Worried about Lacie, Adel leaned closer to his monitor and typed:

* * *

_Vayne (Private Gamer)_: Ashe you afk?

* * *

There was silence.

"FUCK!" Lacie screamed into the mic. Adel flinched and fell over his chair at the outburst, landing on his behind. He stared incredulously at the screen while the rest of his teammates laughed their asses off.

* * *

_Master Yi (Spitfire Burning): _WTF Lacie!

_Vladimir (iSage13)_: Damn epic Ashe

_Ashe (Scarlet Knight): _Vayne back me up, lagging like ****

* * *

Scrambling back to his seat, he quickly typed out his reply and smiled, a rather cruel smile, as he silently debated on the oblivious Lux's and Renekton's lives….oh….what pitiful creatures they were…..

* * *

"GIRL! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"BITCH! CHILL! IT WAS JUST A JOKE!"

"YOU MADE ME WAKE UP AT 12 YOU SONOFOASLUT!"

Lacie had been rudely forced out of her game by Jessie, who was fuming, her headphones dangling from her fingertips where Lacie's eyes had been on the whole time, licking her lips slightly, dying to grab them back and get on with the game.

"Okay, I am truly honestly sorry for waking you up in the middle of the afternoon," Lacie replied tonelessly, her eyes watching the movement of the headphones like a cat. Jessie, seeing there was yet again no way to get her best friend to apologize properly, sighed and threw them back on the redhead's head.

"Fine, go back to your goddamn game, but I'm stayin'," Jessie said, flicking a dark lock over her ear as she forcibly reverted Lacie's chair around to face the computer screen.

Lacie seethed and slammed down the headphones and twisted the mic.

"Sorry guys, the bitch Jessie just arrived." There was evil cackling in the other line.

"LOL. Hey Jess," Lionel chuckled.

"Yo," Vincent replied hastily.

By moving the mouse around the map, the two girls could clearly see Vladimir literally running for his life from Lux and Enemy!Ashe, both at full health and with ready ultimates.

Lacie wandered over her champion icon and clicked her teeth in annoyance, she was level six while the rest of her teammates were well over level eight.

"Hey Lacie! Ulti over here!" ordered Blair.

"On it!" her eyes scanned the map and indicated a retreating Garen. Her lip curled and she pressed 'R', directing her arrow at the designated area, and clicked.

Ashe's game-changing ultimate was the only reason why Lacie tolerated Ashe. In a few seconds her ultimate had stunned Garen and slowed Janna, and Xin Zhao alongside a hiding Master Yi assaulted them and finished them off in a flash.

* * *

_Master Yi _(Spitfire Burning) **An Enemy Has Been Slained! **_Janna _(ForsakenANGE)

_Master Yi _(Spitfire Burning) **Double Kill!**_ Garen _(zenzenxen)

* * *

_/All Garen (xenxenzen): _WTF….

_/All Master Yi (Spitfire Burning): _LOL n1 Ashe

_/All Ashe (Scarlet Knight): _Noob Garen ^^

* * *

"Bloody kill steal…." Blair muttered under his breath.

"Heard that," Lionel replied unusually cheerfully.

"Without Lace's arrow you would've died, jackass."

Jessie suddenly grabbed the headphones from him and announced, "Hey Blair you'd better shut up, you're making Lacie blush ~"

"Shut _up_!" Lacie shrilled furiously, snatching back her headphones, her cheeks literally on fire.

Meanwhile Vayne was silently killing all the monsters in the vicinity without anybody noticing, and had even managed to get a double kill on Lux and Renekton. That went unnoticed somehow….

"Whoa Vince," Lacie complimented, watching the almost-dead hermonancer run back to the respawning pool with only 5 health left. She checked her Skype and saw a smirk on the boy's face.

"I know, I'm so aweso –" an Enchanted Crystal Arrow appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Vladimir.

* * *

_Ashe _(BadBoyz200) **An Ally Has Been Slained!/SHUT DOWN! **_Vladimir _(iSage13)

* * *

_Vladimir (iSage13): _….

_Ashe (Scarlet Knight): _…fail

_Vladimir (iSage13): _….

_Xin Zhao (BlazingSKY): _HA! PWNED!

_Vladimir (iSage13): _shut up

* * *

The game proceeded, and the Blue Team guys were starting to panic. They were losing in turrets and their enemies had suddenly disappeared. At this sudden turn of events, Adel and Blair became paranoid enough to grab Black Cleaver and Infinity Edge. This spelled trouble for Blue Team, since the duo only bought their recommended items when shit just got real. Otherwise they would be trolling.

"I'll be the bait," Lionel muttered.

"Time your ulti properly this time," Blair reminded in fake annoyance.

"Shut up noob," Lionel smiled.

"We're gonna lose," Lacie said, pinging on several areas on the map that indicated destroyed ally turrets, "almost all of our turrets are down."

"But we've got our secret weapons," Blair said.

"A Master Yi with 6 Thornmails…."

"A fed Xin Zhao…."

"A badass Vayne who kicks ass like a boss in the jungle…."

"A 400AP Vladimir…."

"And an AD carry with 100% cooldown."

"Instant ultimate," Vincent whistled appreciatively, "not to mention it's a game-changing one…."

"I swear to god, we'll own, and we'll own them _hard_," Lionel said confidently.

"Kinda horny, Lionel?" Lacie teased.

"Lion's always horny," Blair said, shaking his head.

"Blair you're agreeing with Lacie a lot today," Vincent said suspiciously.

"Okay just stop sucking faces and fucking play," Lionel growled.

* * *

"Soooo….the game actually went on for two hours….and _then _you played seven more rounds…." Jessie bit her lip, her cheeks looking puffed up from holding in her laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Lacie moaned.

Lacie was moaning her ass off in the first lesson of the day. Two of the seven games ended quicker than they imagined, the rest they played off against total noobs and trolls. Unfortunately Blair and Lionel disconnected during the 5 games to troll and that was the reason why the game went on for so long. Later Lacie screamed herself hoarse at them over Skype. Their ears bled. That was nice payback.

"Don't mess with the pros, stupid noob Ashe," Lionel patted her messy red hair, indicating the blood coming out from the cotton stuffed in his ears.

"Don't call me a noob fucking Yi," Lacie hissed, brushing off the boy's affectionate gesture to moan a bit more. Without her noticing, Lionel winked at Jessie, who shuddered in turn.

"Oi, where's the chairman of this class?" a Prefect called from the doorway.

His smile twitched slightly and he stomped over to the Prefect. Jessie sighed and slumped onto Lacie's desk. "My god, Lace. When is that dude gonna stop hittin' on me?"

"When pigs fly," came her reply.

"You're no help," Jessie pouted, then smirked as she slipped something interesting onto the tired redhead's desk, "oh well; at least _this _would wake you up a bit."

Lacie opened an eye and stared at the folded piece of paper on her desk. Out of curiosity, she blew it open.

* * *

Top Class Pairings of the Week (Allowed to Vote More Than Once)

_Blair and Lacie_ (23 Votes)

_Blair and Vincent _(23 Votes)

_Sherry and Nicky _(20 Votes)

_Vincent and Lacie_ (19 Votes)

_Jessie and Lionel_ (17 Votes)

_Thalissa and Lionel _(17 Votes)

_Gerard and Selina _(12 Votes)

_Gerard and Elisa _(8 Votes)

_Cherie and Adel_ (3 Votes)

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lacie screamed.

Jessie refrained from laughing her ass off right then and there when she caught sight of Blair talking to Vincent. The sneaky fox she really was, she beckoned him over. Blair raised his eyebrow and walked over cautiously.

"Hey Jess, what's up with Lacie oh – WHAT THE HELL!" Blair's eyes widened like saucers at the slip of paper on the desk.

Unable to contain her laughter anymore, the infuriating brunette bent over the redhead's desk and chortled in silent laughter, her fist constantly hitting against the table, body contorted into some sort of constipated position.

"MY _GOD!" _Jessie shrilled; tears appearing in the corners of her eye at the two 'lovebirds' reactions, "you guys are _epic! _I haven't had this much fun torturing people in my entire life!"

"GO FUCK A MOOSE (Pretty Little Liars)!" the two screamed.

"Nah, I'll give you some room to do that," Jessie winked.

"Gah, what is up with you guys and arguing in the morning?" Adel groaned loudly from the table next to Lacie's.

"GO FUCK A – oh hi Adel didn't see you there," Lacie blinked at him.

_I'm always the third wheel_, Adel groaned and slumped into his arms, fit with a blooming headache, sore wrist and bags under his eyes.

"HEY LACIE!" a hand grabbed the frazzled redhead's shoulder.

Lacie screamed and swung her fist back, connecting with a loud _BANG! _at her friend Cherie's face. The other girl squealed loudly and fell back against the noticeboard.

Lacie's heartbeat raced and uncurled her fist with caution. When she finally caught sight of who touched her, her shoulders relaxed and a swift smile stretched across her face, "Oh hi Cherie! Didn't see you there!"

_This feels like deja vu..._Adel thought.

"LACIE YOU MEANIE!" Cherie pouted.

"Teehee!" Lacie grinned sheepishly.

"Uh...Blair, you okay? You're not blinking," Jessie asked, concerned, tilting her head to check out the shortie who was practically frozen, still staring at the list.

"He's probably still in shock," Cherie suggested with a shrug, taking this oppurtunity to look at a half-dead Adel.

"Cherie, get the hell away from me/Cherie stop staring," Lacie and Adel groaned in unison. Cherie flushed red and turned away.

"No..." Blair said slowly, his finger tracing down to the second pairing directly below his and Lacie's, "...it's just that..." an ominous figure appeared behind them, an alert Cherie made a weird hand sign to get him to shut up.

The air chilled. A sharp voice chimed in on time with Blair's, "hmm...very interesting...may I know exactly who created _this?"_

"Vince...calm down...it's not what you think..." Lacie assured anxiously, and his murderous gaze quickly turned to her. If looks could kill, she would have already been dead.

"Lacie ~ anything you want to say ~?" Vincent asked in a sick, sweet voice, his fingernails grinding against the durable material of the smaller boy's shirt, sending a pained chill up his spine.

"Uh...uhm..." Lacie stuttered frantically, glancing around the room for a diversion. She signaled Jessie and Cherie, her eyes wandering over the annoyed Lionel who was walking towards them.

_"Hey_ CCE rep, pin it up," Lionel muttered, throwing the new timetable over her head, abruptly landing in front of the dangerous-looking Vincent, "bloody Prefect bitch..."

Lacie mouthed, "3...

2...

1..."

"LIONEL DID IT!" Blair suddenly yelled and, shocking everyone else as he jumped up abruptly from his chair and headed for the hills. Dazed eyes watched him leave the silent classroom. Vincent's grey ones suddenly turned to Lionel.

Lionel scrunched his eyebrows in irritation and glared at the silent and deadly Vladimir user, "What are you looking at? Fucking noob..."

Grinning, Lacie, Jessie and Cherie slowly tiptoed away from the upcoming epic battle between the two. Once they left, Lionel glanced around, finally realizing that his friends had abandoned him, "Lace? Jess? Guys? Hey, HEY, HEY! VINCE, PUT THAT TABLE DOWN! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE -_** GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH**_!"

And that was a perfectly normal day in the lives' of gamers.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere else, things start to change. _

_Rumors spread, rumors die, it doesn't stop. Then people dare, people die, there's something going on._

_Hey, hey, there's a rumor:_

_Those who play League of Legends, exactly at the stroke of midnight, might have a chance to take over Riot one day. _

_Hey, hey,_

_Or, until, they lose the game. _

* * *

Wow, I enjoyed writing this.

By the way, a lot - oh wait- _all _of the characters here are from my own school. Too bad, I'm not included.

By the way (again), this is just a note, Lacie is simply made off personalities and characteristics of many women I have met in my life. So she is probably not an 'Author Avatar' (maybe).

Oh just to inform you guys, HinakoNamikaze99 might be unable to update any stories at all. Please to those who follow her stories, stop pestering her, the girl has her own problems to deal with. Her stories shall be uploaded to me, so whether you like it or not, I'll be taking charge of them (temporarily).

I know my sister ends off her chapters with _Kudos _and stuff like that, so I'll sign off with:

Ja ne!

Lacie


End file.
